Opheliac
by Pepsi-Rabbit
Summary: Dave Strider is the new boy at school and John's taking a fancy, but what happens when Dave finds out about John's mental history and violent ways? There is love and there is fear. Especially when John decides to take Dave for his own! *psycho!John, JohnDave, purposefully ooc john. Sister story to I'm in Love with a Killer by PepsiColaGurl95*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a sister story to PepsiColaGurl95's story "I'm in Love with a Killer" If you haven't read that first, please read it first! **

**add after fanfiction net to read: /s/10323379/1/I-m-In-Love-with-a-Killer **

**Both stories are based off of roleplays that we have done together.**

**Triggers: Swearing, violence and graphic scenes, suggestions of sexual acts**

* * *

There he was. He was the new kid. That was definitely true. After all, John had never seen his freckled face in this high school before. Whenever he could, John was staring at him. Blond hair, freckles, tall, red record shirt and black skinny jeans, and sunglasses on all the time no matter what the teachers said to him.

It didn't take long before he got his hands on a piece of gossip. His name was Dave Strider and he had moved here from Texas and this was his first day. There was a little voice always in his head that whispered, "_he's perfect."_

What was he perfect for? John hadn't quite pinned that question down, but he was simply fascinated by this new kid. He wanted to know more about him. John tried to get his hands on every last shred of information he could get, even the fake things.

It was like he was obsessed with Dave. He barely knew him, yet, he knew everything about him. John was not satisfied. He wanted more.

At lunch, John sat with his usual crew and watched him. He watched Dave eat and he watched him get up to throw something away. John's heart nearly stopped with excitement when Dave sat down right in front of him. There was a smirk on the freckled face and it excited John.

"Hey. The name's Dave Strider. You are?" His voice was perfect. It was sweet with a very slight accent laced under it as if he was trying to hide it. John didn't know whether Dave could see him blush, but he felt his face heat up. He opened his mouth and his voice came out quiet and little.

"John Egbert."

John was surprised to find that Dave had some slight fascination with him too. They talked whenever they could and about whatever. It was mostly John going off though, but when Dave did talk, he only said things that John already knew from listening to the grape vine.

When school ended, John was still attracted. He followed him down the sidewalk. Every time Dave turned around, he hid behind a tree or in a bush. It would be a few moments before Dave started walking again and John went after him. John noticed that he started to walk faster, but he matched the pace going faster with him.

If Dave wanted a chase, that's just what he was going to get.

* * *

It had been really easy to trick the woman at the front desk to tell him which apartment was Dave's. Almost too easy actually, but John wasn't looking the gift horse in the mouth on this one. It'd be hard to get into Dave's place undetected, but apparently the gift horse had multiple gifts for John. The door had been locked and his head burned with displeasure. No, he had to get inside! He had to!

_Put it together, John._ He thought bitterly. _Think of something!_

The first gift came when he remembered his lunch card and used it to unlock the door. The second gift came when he realized he hadn't trigger any kind of alarm system.

_Really, Dave? No security system? _John thought with a little smirk. "Here I come, Davey~" he whispered to himself as he crept into the apartment. He gently closed the door behind him. The third gift came to him when he found Dave's room. He feared that Dave would be awake. How was he suppose to explain this? How does one simply explain to someone that they had broken into their house to stalk them?

_No, I'm not a stalker. _John thought. _Admiring is a better word. Yeah, I'm a secret admirer. That's all._

Dave however was fast asleep in his bed when John opened the door. He slipped inside and shut the door behind him leaning against it. His heart pounded in his ears and his breathing seemed so much louder to him. He was actually here doing this.

Dave was right before him, a few feet away, fast asleep and off in dreamland. The full realization of this excited him and John almost laughed with joy, but he shoved it down deep inside him. No laughter. Not yet. He couldn't shove down the happiness however as he ran over to the bedside. His hand ran over Dave's cheek and his thumb brushed the freckles under his eyes gently.

_He's so beautiful up close. _

John's hand moved and his thumb traced Dave's lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he had to wait. He had to be quiet and not ruin this perfect moment. John's finger tips practically went everywhere on the blond's face as he tried to take in every last beautiful detail.

His hands went down to his chest and gripped at the covers. His mind was running blank and each action was not in his control. John pulled the blankets back, then slid in next to him without even thinking of the consequences.

John laid his head on Dave's chest listening to his heartbeat and moved his arms around his waist. The scent of him was overpowering and made his heart leap with joy. This was heaven. This had to be. There was nothing better than this. The thought of consequences struck him hard in his head forcing him to face reality.

_Please don't wake up. Not yet. Please Dave, don't wake up._

The sound of Dave's heart beat thumped steadily in his ear and soothed him. It was the sweetest lullaby he had ever heard in his life and he grew sleepier the longer he listened to it. Falling asleep was inevitable and John let himself have it. He'd face whatever he had to when he woke up. John slept for hours cuddling him. It wasn't until about four in the morning when the boy woke up.

John looked at the clock. Dave would probably be up at six or seven for school. He needed to leave right away before Dave either woke up or suspected someone had been here when he woke up. John slipped out of the bed and fixed the covers around the blond. He hesitated for a moment, then kissed his forehead.

"I love you." he whispered in the dark. John crept out of Dave's room and to the main living room. He opened the window and went out onto the fire escape. He closed the window very carefully and descended.

What a perfect night.


	2. Chapter 2

John sat at the lunch table the next day with Dave across from him. All day the previous night reran in his head. He knew now what made Dave so perfect. John had fallen head over heels in love with him. Every single detail about him drove him further in love with him.

John opened up his Ghostbusters lunch box and took out his ham and cheese sandwich. Once again, Dave had two bottles of apple juice and doritos. That really didn't count as lunch.

"Hey, Dave," John said as sweet as he could. "I noticed you only ate a bag of doritos yesterday, so I packed you one like mine; ham and cheese." He slid the sandwich over to Dave who received it with a quiet, "thanks."

John took out his own sandwich and started to eat it. John watched him as he ate and noticed that Dave was daydreaming. He was deep in thought. John could tell by the slight hazy look in the red eyes.

"Dave?" He asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I know we aren't exactly close friends, but can we hang out tonight? Maybe get to know each other some more?" John asked. His fingers fidgeted with the buttons on his blue plaid flannel jacket. He was nervous. He wanted to repeat the night before, but maybe he could get Dave to be awake this time.

"Sure. We can go to your-"

"Let's go to your house~!" John said as sweetly as he could. Dave was going to hang out with him. Oh my god. John was excited, but he couldn't take him home. Not yet. Dave wasn't ready for his house. John wasn't ready for Dave to be in his house. He had to have a plan in case something went wrong. He wasn't that far in his planning yet.

It was his delight that Dave had taken an interest in him too. They stayed together all day talking to each other and every conversation was a small piece of heaven. Dave talked more than yesterday and John hung onto every word like they were life itself. When they reached 5th period, John got a little riskier.

"Hey, Dave?" He asked leaning over the side of his desk.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could get your number? You know just in case I get lost or I can't make it?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

By the end of that period, John had Dave's phone number and Dave had his. It was so exciting! As John left the period, a plan formed in his head. It was a beautiful plan. He texted Dave in his last period about how excited he was to hang out, but hanging out wasn't what John was excited for.

His plan was festering inside of his little twisted head, growing and growing in size. John giggled a bit looking at his phone screen. Dave Strider would soon be his and his alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The period bell rang again and the halls filled with lockers slamming, chatting between people, and laughter from flocks of girls. John slipped away from his locker and spotted Dave at his locker. His heart fluttered and he hurried over, waiting behind the locker door. When Dave shut it, John smiled up at him eagerly.

"Hey, Dave!" John's hands held onto the straps of his backpack trying to hold in the excitement. Dave simply gave him a nod and John wanted to swoon or squeal in delight. He didn't though. Dave would start to suspect something then.

He'd think he was weird. Dave turned away from his locker and John trailed him close. He blabbered on about this supposed hang out, but John knew in the back of his head none of that was really going to happen. Not with his plan. They walked out the front door and down the steps.

"We can watch so many movies together! Oh, and eat lots of junk food, too!" John had a bounce in his step that he couldn't hide. He was just so excited! Dave opened the passenger door of his black jeep for John with a little smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I- we have a good selection of ironic movies; action, horror, drama. You name it."

John crawled into the jeep smiling. This was definitely heaven. Dave was being so nice to him! He was actually being his friend! He wasn't being shunned or bullied! He buckled up and watched Dave get in and buckle up. The car smelled like Dave- cinnamon and apples.

Well, that's at least what John thought it smelled like. He couldn't pinpoint a proper description of the blond's scent except for the word perfect. Dave was perfect in every way possible.

Dave sang along to the radio as they drove down the road and John's heart was swelling. Even if his voice was perfect. It was smooth and low like his voice, but it sounded so gentle and caring. John was focused on him, but now and again, he'd look out the window so Dave wouldn't catch him staring at him. However, Dave did catch him one time. He smirked a bit.

"You're pretty excited, huh?" he asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Have you never hung out with someone before?"

"Well..not really."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Dave smiled at him. "Well, don't worry. It'll be fun and ironic."

That it would.

* * *

Dave took John inside his apartment and showed him around. For the most part, John already knew where everything was, but a few things were new to him. They stopped at one door and Dave told him it was his brother's room and John wasn't allowed in at all.

Psh. Like he cared. Dirk wasn't the target here. John wanted Dave more than anything else or anyone else. Dirk could have his secret room. It was useless to him anyways.

"Let's watch the movie in your room!" John said smiling. He went for it. He dared to take his hand and hold it. Oh god. Just holding his hand was enough to make him melt in glee. Dave's hand left his however and John's hand couldn't help but reach after it as he walked away.

"Sure." Dave said walking into his room. John felt anger pulse inside him.

_No! Come back here and hold my hand! _

John took in a breath to calm himself. He would have his boy in time. Patience. He walked into Dave's room and watched him bend over by his DVD player. John sat on the bed and hugged his pillow inhaling the scent. Oh the sweet aroma of Dave! It drove him to giddy madness!

"Horror?" Dave asked. John moved the pillow.

"Sure."

"Have you ever watched Saw?"

"Nope."

Dave put the DVD in, then came and sat on the bed with John. John snuggled closer smiling. Dave was so close to him! He could feel his heart about to leap out of his rib cage and kill him. It'd be the best death ever. John wished he could just lean over and kiss Dave on the lips. It could all be perfect, but it wasn't. Not yet.

The movie went on and John found that this movie was different. It was very bloody and filled with torture scenes. It started as giggles, then grew to quiet laughter. It was so _amusing _to see them struggle. They called Jigsaw a madman and other terrible names, but John had to give him some praise. His thoughts were brilliant and the way he carried them out was incredible. Making traps out of common household objects? The work of a genius in John's mind.

John began to nod off and he fell asleep against Dave unaware of what was happening around him. He dreamed of setting up his own traps on the people who had hurt him and the people who tried to take away his happiness.

When he woke from this dream, he found himself with his head on Dave's chest and the boy was asleep. John couldn't help but giggle a little. Everything was going to plan.

_Shh. Be quiet. We don't want to wake him up. _

John gently let a hand run over the side of Dave's face. His perfect boy.

_You'll love me soon enough. We'll be happy together. I'll make sure. _

"Davey, no one will ever hurt you. You'll be mine. Mine." John vowed as he smiled darkly on the sleeping boy. He made this promise deep within his heart and his soul. He would carry out his plan soon enough.

Then everything would be perfect.


End file.
